


Where We Come Alive

by Azgeina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fempreg, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: The battle of the Hale- McCall pack wasn’t the end. It would be the start of all things and when the young adult daughter of Stiles and Derek begin a new journey, both parents begin to look back on their lives to rectify mistakes but when the biological Papa of Stiles daughter rolled into town with a mysterious ambience about him.Vera begins to question the hidden secret her parents kept from her and the Hale-Stilinski family begin to realise that  their happy ending was not yet here, this wasn’t where they come alive, perhaps in another world but all they knew now was to fight to keep their family together, even to the end.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Original Female Character(s), Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. SEASON ONE:  PLAGUE OF IMMORTALS

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t originally a sterek fic. The plot was different and so was the fandom but I hope I do this justice when I come back from my writing break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the next generation.

The moment old enemies stride into the town of Beacon hills once again, that was when everything changed. It would soon become a peaceful town, plagued by the immortals.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was me adding old fics and edit

Not edited.

The leaves blew off the trees, breeze heavy and rainy, Stiles Hale- Stilinski sits in a hospital bed, in Labour, he squeezed Derek hand very tightly as he pushed. If Derek wasn't a werwolf, he would have whimpered at the pain. Derek took in a deep breath wiping the sweat of his husbands forehead as he screams in pain.

Stiles pant heavily as he looks at his husband in guilt."I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time baby."

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead and his face soften, he knew the pregnancy has been hard for Stiles, he had been cranky, hormonal and bitchy at everyone."Yeah, I'm sorry too."Derek kissed Stiles as he pushed one last time, the cries of the newborn baby was heard.

Stiles breathe out tiredly, his elbows resting on the hospital bed,the doctor gently hands the tiny screeching baby to its mother, Stiles cried, holding his baby in his arms. Derek smiled brightly at his first child sitting beside Stiles on the bed.

"It's a girl, Mr and Mr Hale- Stilinski."Melissa McCall tells both Stiles and Derek smiling widely at the new parents.

Stiles cooed, kissing his daughters forehead, the babys cried echo's through the room as she screeched loudly."Hi baby! Thank you for coming out of me. I love you so much."Stiles cried. Derek blinked wiping his tears, he kissed his daughters forehead. A bright smile on his face.

"What's her name?"Melissa asked smiling widely at both parents.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, they kissed passionately before kissing their daughter's forehead with a proud smile on their face."Vera Hale Stilinski."

Melissa smiled at the name before nodding writing the baby's name on the record.

*****

MALIA McCALL HELD HER'S AND SCOTT McCall one-year-old son in her arms rampaging through the fridge looking for some food for Jackson who had been so fussy all day long. She kissed his forehead strapping him in his pushchair, she poured some baby food in a small plate and started feeding Jackson but only to have the food thrown at her, Malia growled flashing her were-Coyote blue eyes at her son annoyed at his antics, he giggled putting his hand in his mouth smirking at his mother who glared at him annoyed.

Scott walked into the kitchen, Malia turned to look at him with a frustrated look on her face.

"Scott, a little help please?"Malia growled out angrily. Scott smirked taking Jackson in his arms, the brunette Boy smiled at his father.

"He likes you more than me, "Malia whined crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott smirked before kissing Malia."He's only One Malia."

Malia rolled her eyes at her husband. Four years old Jedidiah ran into the kitchen with a mischievous smirk on his face, his body was covered in paint, Malia gaped at the sight of him.

"Jed! baby, what happened?"Malia picked him up. he giggled pointing towards the living room, Scott instantly ran in with Malia in tow.

****

JACKSON AND ETHAN BOTH HELD THEIR TWIN SONS, ALEC AND AIDEN IN THEIR ARMS as they cry, Jackson cooed walking around the nursery room with Alec in his arms.

"Why Won't they stop crying?" Ethan asked bouncing Aiden in his arms, Jackson didn't know what to do, the twins were born a few days ago, and Jackson could not wait to get his body back. He hated the pregnancy fat and he would not stop finding the time to exercise.The Whitemore make was determined and no child would stop his goal.

"Hold him while I make their milk."Jackson gave the baby He's holding to Ethan who took the crying baby.

******

Mason smiled at Addy feeding her baby food, the light-skinned baby only threw the food at the wall crying loudly.

"What's wrong with her?"Corey asked walking into the kitchen.

"She doesn't like the food. Maybe."Mason responded. Addy screamed her lungs off until they were red and dry, that made her parents worried that something was indeed wrong.

Corey picked Addy up in his arms and the girl instantly clutched to her father who cooed kissing her head. she gurgled kicking her tiny feet. Mason smiled watching his family, his eyes beaming with love and Joy.

******

The McCall pack are having a dinner reunion at a restaurant catching up at their previous engagement.

Liam spoke up."Theo and I want to have a baby."

Malia choked on her drink, she cleared her throat sharing a look with her friends. It was awkward for them. None of them had any children yet and they hadn't made any plans to have kids anytime soon. Stiles chuckled lightly at them. Theo and Liam always seem to argue and they sure loved punching and cussing at each other but they loved each other very much and that's how they process their love for each other.

"You...you guys want to have a baby? Wow and I thought I was baby sick."Jackson snorted bemused at the Beta and chimaera.

"We just thought it'll be good for us," Theo said annoyed at their unsupportiveness.

Theo and Liam had gotten to that stage of their relationship, they wanted to build a family of their own, this always having conversion and by that Liam trailing kisses down Theo's neck at two in the bloody morning. With Theo always protesting against the idea of a child like the rest of the pack who believed the two just wasn't ready.

The idea of having a child scared Theo, the history of his family scared him and he could not bring himself to care about this child.To want a child as to love that child as much as he loves Liam. The pounding of his heart ripped into his chest with each heavy breathing he took.

He took a loud breath glancing at his sleeping husband, why was he so scared? It was just a baby, nothing would change? Would he still be that monster? A question he couldn't help but ask himself. He would die before failing a child of his butLiam would do so do ensure his new goal happened, even if it meant teasing his husband constantly and always trying to assure him that they would be the best parents they could. Eventually, it happened and a few years later that was how Dean Dunbar - Raeken was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	3. Episode one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode one

Not edited.

**IN THE RAEKEN HOUSEHOLD, THEO AND LIAM ARE BOTH IN BED INTENSIVELY** MAKING OUT, it was morning they knew they would have to wake their three teens for school, they had a boy and three girls, one is 16, the other is 15 and 13 while the youngest is only a few months old, possibly four.

Liam pulled away from Theo to wake Dean, Bella and Allison up for school but Theo pulled him back."I'll get them."

Theo knocked on dean's door."Dean, Bella, Alli. Get the fuck up. It's time for school."Theo shouted.

"Don't swear at our children you fool," Liam shouted from his and Theo's bedroom which made Theo rolled his eyes at his Husband. 

A few minutes later, Theo is in the kitchen making breakfast, Dean, Bella and Allison are sitting at the dining table eating, Liam walked into the kitchen with Charlie in his arms.

"Who's gonna watch charlie tonight while I'm at work at the school.?" Liam asked bouncing the four months blonde baby girl in his arms carefully not to squash her with his wolf strength.

"Not it, "Dean called, he was the oldest and dumbness Raeken child in the household, Bella was the smart one and Allison was just a rebel and a sass.

"Sorry. Not it."Theo drank his cup of coffee and Liam groaned.

He had two jobs, he worked as a lacrosse coach at beacon hills high and at beacon memory hospital as a doctor as well, he had stayed home with Charlie after giving birth to her while they worked and Allison wasn't exactly thrilled about the new baby and they hoped that their fathers wouldn't have another child again. They shrugged at the thought of their fathers having sex to conceive them, a disgusted look on their faces, Charlie cooed, her pacifier in her mouth, her blue eyes landed on her other father, Theo who had started packing Dean's, Bella and Allison's lunchbox for school.

"Sorry, I have a study date," Bella smirked taking a bite out her fruit salad. Theo tensed up at the mention of his and Liam's oldest daughter had a boy over at their house to 'study' he growled protectively at that.

"You're all watching her. She's your baby sister and your daughter Theo, it's your turn now. I start work tonight and make sure everything goes smoothly, also make sure your brother doesn't get his head stuck in Charlie's Swingset again."Liam instructed strictly, his eyes flashing Yellow at them to show he's serious and they nodded.

Allison rolled her eyes at her father, Liam standing up on her feet, she grabbed her bag and lunchbox."Who's driving?"Allison sassed crossing her arms over her chest.

*******

IN THE HEWITT HOUSEHOLD, COREY WAS, about to knock on Addy's door to wake her up but she opened it already dressed.

"Hi, daddy."Addy kissed Corey's cheeks walking out of her bedroom.

Addy walked over to the counter with a smirk on her face. Her fathers were dreading anything she had to ask. She liked to make demands.

Corey chuckled at his daughter walking down the stairs towards the kitchen where Mason was already making breakfast, he kissed Mason on the lips which made Addy make a face at her dads cringing, she already had enough of hearing them have sex but to see them kiss shred every part of her humanity as a teenage girl.

"Can you guys not do that, "Addy states embarrassed to see her dads kissing. Mason and Corey chucked at their 15-year-old daughter. she knew how to bring them down and also up, she would make comments about her dads and then later ask for money for shopping which they both find extremely hilarious, to be honest.

"Eat up or you'll be late for school kiddo."Corey opened the fridge taking out milk, he poured some into his cereal to eat.

Addy smiled now that her fathers seem to be in a bright mood, she wanted to ask them for money to go shopping. They both don't know how to say no to her most of the time, but sometimes they just straightforward says no to her not to spoil her very much.

"No. If you want money, you'll have to work for it."Corey told her and she frowned.

"But daddy, there's the really nice boots that just came out and I wanna be the first to buy them. Please pretty please daddy."Addy gave Corey her puppy dog eyes which he finds hard to resist to her demands most of the time.

"No! You'll have to work for it."Corey told her firmly and she poured turning to Mason who chuckled as he ate.

"Pops. Will you give me a money. Please. With a cherry on top."Addy whimpered doing her best puppy dog face.

Corey gave Mason a warning look not to give in to her." nope sorry kiddo."Mason said.

***

Stiles sat on her and Derek bed in their bedroom at their house, he held a pregnancy test in her hands, tears streaming down his face. Derek knelt down before her, he wiped Stiles tears kissing him softly.

"It's ok, we'll try again another time ok." Derek reassured his husband who nodded and Hugged him.

"Hurry up, Tata, Dad." Vera yelled from downstairs, Stiles and Derek pulled away chuckling to themselves at their oldest. they had four children, Vera, the first born, Paxton, Tatia, Parker and Ember. They were a handful, and they still wonder why they are trying to have another kid in the midst of all four.

Stiles was feeling baby sick ever since Charlie Raeken was born and wanted to have another baby, to be fair he and Derek did make the cutest babies.

They walked down the stairs, their four children are all ready to head to school, Derek grabbed his car keys and phone, he kissed Stiles on the lips as he and the kids walk out of the Hale- Stilinski household. Stilescould hear a few byes and see you later from his children, he chuckled walking into the kitchen to eat.

***

Both Ethan and Jackson kissed in their kitchen, the kisses making sounds and them giggling as they try to make dinner, Alec and Aiden walked in their large kitchen and groaned.

"Ugh, get a room will ya."Aiden Sassed, both his and Alec's fathers pulled away from each other rolling their eyes at their 15 years old sons. Their son's had their attitude, and it makes it hard for them to handle the devil twins as their neighbour Mr Dave call them as they like to trouble to an older man very much, it brings them total pleasure.

Jackson gave Alec and Aiden their breakfast, Ethan kissed Jackson again just to annoy their sons.

Alec dropped his folk glaring at his parents."We're eating you know."

Jackson shrugged pulling away from Ethan." and we helped make you."Jackson retorted and they made a disgusted face . No one wanted to see their parents kiss.

"Eww. Now I've lost my appetite. You're old. Do old people stuff, play bingo instead of disgusting your only kids."Aiden retorted making Ethan smirk at him.

Jackson chuckled pouring himself a cup of coffee to drink." how old do you think we are?"Jackson asked Amused at his sons, they were both proud of their twins, they also had their attitude and arrogance as well.

Aiden shrugged about to speak but Ethan stopped him from saying anything untrue."Wait don't answer that."

*****

Both Lydia and Jordan are both doing yoga in their living room, Their twins, Cheryl and Jason walked in and rolled their eyes at their parents.

"Get a room oldie," Jason said making his parents break out of their trance. Jordan rolled his eyes at Jason.

"Maybe you should start leaving for school," Lydia told her son, her arms crossed over her chest. Jason scoffed, he and Cheryl walked to the kitchen to eat the breakfast their parents already made for them early the morning.

"So how do you feel about going back to school," Lydia asked walking into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, Jordan had already gone to his and Lydia's bedroom to freshen up for work.

"Ok, I guess."Jason shrugged.

"Sophomores yay."Cheryl cheered sarcastically making Lydia roll her eyes at her daughter.

****

Malia talked to Jedidiah on the phone, she shipped the seventeen-year-old to military school as he was being too much for her liking, he was more stubborn than she was at his age, she felt like she wasn't in command and didn't like it one bit. He always finds ways to defy her and cause trouble, he was most definitely her son. They always seem to argue and Malia seems to think he's been possessed.

Jedidiah groaned over the phone as he spoke to his mother."Mom don't be so dramatic. It wasn't that bad."

"You burnt a car, that wasn't even yours. You are too much."Malia hissed, Jedidiah hanged up before she could say anything, she groaned shaking her head.

"He hanged up on you didn't he?"Scott asked and she nodded.

"Well, at least we still have Jackson," Malia said bluntly trying to mask her hurt by the way she and Jedidiah always fight.

"Yeah! At least."Scoff Bemused.

**

Omg it's so hard to change things from an old book. Shit. I hope you enjoy. Snr notice what I changed hahshsbs.


	4. Episode two

**THE ERRATIC HEARTBEAT OF VERA STILINSKI - HALE** loudly beat thorough the heightened hears of the supernatural beings in the house. The girl opened her eyes to the sunlight beaming through the pink curtain, closing her eyes back swiftly the girl groaned turning around.

The sounding of a song made her snap open, the song singing _'happy birthday_ ' repeatedly echoed through her human ears. her lips curled into a soft smile when she remembers, today, _January fourteenth, twenty-thirty_ was the day she turned twenty-one. the female got out of bed stretching her arms widely, a loud yawn escapes her lips and she walks towards her bathroom, her feet silently paddling on the rugged floor.

Her rigid hair bounced down with each step she took, her feet feeling fuzzy because of the soft rug underneath them.

her hands curled to her side flickering the hem of her pyjamas shirt upwards, her lips curled together as she placed the top in the hamper, looking herself in the mirror, the female takes a deep breath."Fuck, " She was twenty-one, that meant she was one year older and she would be leaving home today."Double fuck." Vera cursed again.

"Language," The voice of her step-father Derek Hale yelled out from the kitchen where he was, Derek had adopted her when he married her father, Stiles, the two were close and she often forgot they weren't blood-related, it didn't matter to either of them. Derek was her father as well as Stiles who was her biological father, she was the oldest, she had two younger half-sisters, Talia who was sixteen and Claudia who turned four on new years day, what a way to enter the world.

"I am a condescending adult," Vers whispered to herself knowing her werewolf father and siblings could hear. With an eye roll the girl began brushing her teeth, turning on the shower, she got under the warm atmosphere that lashed onto her skin.

Getting out of the shower, Vera began getting ready, lotioning her body and getting dressed.

  
Wearing a red matching pantie set she newly got, a pink flowery dress, her hair curled down, her makeup beautifully done, the girl looked at herself in the mirror before smiling, the big twenty-one.

She had a list of things she wanted to do when she turns twenty-one, it was going to happen. Vera was the kind of girl who had a bucket list for every year of her life, it was her way od also celebrating her life, her family, her friends, what she had and what she accomplished.

Vera grabbed her phone before walking out of her bedroom, her black six-inch stiletto heels clicking on the ground, walking toward the living room.

she stopped at the empty living room, this was different, the girl rose her brows before walking into the kitchen, her younger sisters sat at the stool eating breakfast made by Stiles

"Morning," Vera gave her family a cheery smile hoping they hadn't forgotten her birthday. the twenty-one-year-old frowned when they just looked at her muttering a good morning. Vera walked towards the stool and counter where she sat next to Talia who was munching on her bacon.

Stiles smiled at his daughter, he places a sweet affectionate kiss to her head. the male smirked knowing them pretending that it wasn't her birthday was angering her. he placed the plate of pancakes before her."Morning sweetheart."

"Morning daddy." Vera chirped trying to lighten her upset mood, the girl played with her breakfast. Derek gave Talia a smirk, his lips curled up into a grin.

"You look nice," Derek complimented the twenty-one years old who places a bite of bacon in her mouth. Vera snorted at his words before speaking.

"Dads pops, its a special day," Vera placed her hands together. she took a sip of the orange juice placed in front of her before clearing her throat."Wanna know what it is?" she asked hoping they would catch on, the STILINSKI- Hale girl placed the strawberry in her mouth.

Talia snorted at her older sister trying not to laugh, the sixteen-year-old grinned covering her face."Yeah, what is it?" she questioned in a sarcastic tone. Vera rolled her eyes, the older female smiled hoping they would catch on.

"Vers, " Claudia placed her hands on the table crossing them. Unable to pronounce her older sisters name, the four-year-old resorted to calling Vers, it stuck to her.

She grinned letting out an adorable laugh, Vera only chuckled placing her hands-on Claudia's cheeks.

"Its Monday, so I don't think there's anything special about this day." Stiles teased his daughter who frowned. her lips quivered that they would forget her birthday. Vera got out of the seat she sat rushing out, tears brimming in her ears.

Stiles shared a look with his husband before following after Vera. "Sweetheart," Stiles sighed walking towards her.

Derek and Talia who carried Claudia in her arms followed after them, a devious smirk their faces.

Vera stepped outside of her home and stopped at the sight of a car, 1967 chevy impala, a gift wrap around the car, it was sparkly, a balloon that said happy twenty-first birthday.

A shocked look appeared on her face and she turned around, a canon graffiti sprayed on her and she looked up."You...."Vera stopped in tracks when she realised, a smile appeared on her face and she sniffed, the girl rushed to her family and hugged them tightly.

"Lydia helped me pick it out," Stiles said to his daughter who stopped at the mention of her aunt. Vera covered her mouth."Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Happy Birthday," Talia and Derek shared an identical smirk. Claudia clapped her tiny hands together kicking her feet.

"Birthday," Claudia made grabby hands to her oldest sister who grinned and took her into her arms. Derek smiled at his oldest daughter before placing a soft kiss to her head.

"Why don't you take it for a test drive," Derek suggested to his daughter who grinned, the brunette nodded her head, he handed her the car keys.

Vera walked towards the car and unlocked it, entering, she smiled at the scent of a new car. A euphoric feeling pressed upon her, turning on the engine, she smiled at her family before driving her car around Beacon hills, a smile placed on her face, this day would be the beginning of a new journey for her.

  
  



	5. Episode three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera begins a new journey of her adult life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so stoked for this story. It’s been in my wattpad draft since the start of this year. I hope it stays.

NOT EDITED.

**THE SENSE OF BEING A YOUNG** adult brought a sense of worth to the young girl. it also made her scared to step out onto the world. her hands gripped the steering wheel of her new car, her first car as she drove through the town of Beacon Hills.

After the final war with the hunters, they all loved peacefully, her grandfather, Noah Stilinski spoiled her and her sisters rotten, they became his pride and joy. He loved buying them presents against Stiles better judgement, he wanted them to have the best and he never veered from showing that to them.

Vera let out a loud breath as she gripped the steering wheel tightly singing along to Beyonce, shaking her head from side to side the cool wind breezed past her, her hair flickering because of the wind."Single ladies," Vera chirped to the song. she smiled placing her hands on the window. "Put a ring on it," Vera continued singing along. the female looked at the trees as she drove past them going back home, it had been an hour since she got her new car.

Arriving back home, the young adult pursed her lips into a thin line before entering the front door , she smiled when screams of the whole of the Beaconn Hills entered her ears, how the hell did they fit in her home. Vera smiled when her adoptive cousin Lucy pulled her in for a hug squealing."Happy birthday, "The ten-year-old squeals in happiness for her older cousin.

"Hey.” Vera chirped as she and Lucy their secret handshake, the music boomed into her ears, a smile found its way onto her face.

"Happy birthday." her grandfather, Noah pulled her in for a tight hug. it was truly a blessing to see his granddaughter grow every day. The sheriff pulled away before smiling at her.

"Thanks, grandpa.” Vera smiled, walking around the room thanking finish and friends as she passed each one, the girl walked over to her uncle Scott who stops next to Malia, the female smiles hugging them.

"Hey, happy birthday," Malia smiled at her niece who grinned."Talia said you're travelling to New Orleans tomorrow."

Vera nodded her head with a smile."Yeah, dad and pops let me off the reign.” She grinned.

"Im so happy for you, look at you, growing so much." Scott grinned at his niece who side hugged him.

"Thanks, Scotty," The girl grinned, Scott was only eighteen years older than her, they didn't need the formality of calling each her calling him uncle Scott, he was only in his early thirties.

"Liam, Hii.” Vera smiled at Liam who held his almost one year old son in his arms. Theo stood next to his husband, smiling proudly at his adopted niece.

"Happy birthday, kid." Liam gave his niece a hug, the female grinned.

"Look at you.” Mason and Corey walked towards them, they grinned at her."So grown-up."

"Uncle Mason, Corey." Vera hugged both males who smiled at her.

"Happy birthday."

Vera smiles waving to her family and friends who were leaving, it was midnight and her birthday was over. the female flopped on her after minutes of cleaning up. Claudia had fallen asleep before the party even ended which was good because she was a little trouble maker if she did not gets the beauty sleep she needed. It made Vera wonder why a four year old needed beauty sleep.

She let out a sigh shaking hose thoughts off her mind as she closed her eyes not bothering to change, soft snores begins emitting from her nose.

Waking up the next morning, Vera pulled the covers to her frame again only for it to be pulled back.

A small hand touched her face and she opened her eyes to the sight of her four-year-old baby sister who gave her an adorable grin, Vera shakes her head.

"Up. Daddy says up," Claudia patted her oldest sisters cheeks. Vera let out a groan knowing she had to catch her flight, she closed her eyes but Claudia would not let her rest for a second."Up. Up. Vers. Daddy says up.” Claudia poked her sister's cheeks, Vera opened her eyes again.

"Noooo," Vera turned around pulling the bedsheet over her, Claudia climbed on her sisters back, she pulled her hair and Vera yelled."Claud, what the hell."

"Lanwagw.” Claudia said in a tone that only Vera would understand, Language, that was what the four-year-old was trying to say. the twenty-one-year-old huffed out before pulling her sister away from her.

"Go away," Vera groaned to Claudia who yelled out, the girl had the lungs on her."Claud, now."

"Up. Up." Claudia could care less, she was Stiles' little soldier."Up, up, upppp.” Claudia pulled Vera's hair again, the older girl yelled out in pain from her hair being pulled.

" Okay.”Vera yelled out, she got out of bed, Claudia grinned happily before rushing off the bed, her little feet scrambling on the floor.

Walking down the stairs an hour later all dolled up and freshened, Vera pressed her lips into a thin line walking into the kitchen where breakfast was being served. Stiles grinned at Vera.

"Don’t start.” The young adult sat down taking the mug of flavoured coffee into her hand.

" You're finally up, you would have missed your flight." Derek placed a kiss to his daughter's head, the girl closed her eyes.

"Flight isn't till 5 p.m, I don't see why I have to be up at 11 a.m," Vera said to her fathers who rolled their eyes.

"Because you're always late," Talia muttered taking a bite of her pancakes. Vera looked at Talia with a glare sent her way and Talia couldn’t help but shrug."What? It's true." Talia defended herself.

"Well, I for one I am really tired," Vera waved them off munching on her breakfast, a smile tugged at her lips."I will go and rest till one pm,"she pushed the now empty plate to Stiles who gave her a stern dad look.

"No, you aren't," Stiles firmly told his daughter who groaned throwing her head back."It takes three hours to get to the airport, beacon Hills doesn't exactly have one, "He continued narrowing his eyes to his daughter."Better safe than sorry." he finished taking a sip of his strawberry flavoured coffee.

"We both know once you lay back on that bed, there's no getting back up," Derek told Vera. he walked over to the sink placing the dirty dishes in, Derek sighed walking towards Stiles, he looked at the time."I gotta go. "He said to his husband who looked at him and nodded. Stiles places his lips to Derek who held his face and moaned, in a result, their children hissed like snakes.

"Get your own house," Stiles pulled away from his husband who slapped his ass, the human looked at his husband who grinned."Hey.” He yelped smirking.

"Not here please, three is enough, "Vera stood up from the stool. this was going to be long for her but regardless, she was excited about the new journey ahead of her.

"As far as we know, we bought this house.” Derek said to his daughters. Talia stood up taking Claudia in her arms, the four-year-old covered her face when her fathers kissed again.

"Ewww.” Claudia waved her tiny fingers around, she scrunched up her face in disgust, Derek and Stiles chuckled.

"Well, I will hit the hay, I need one hour more of sleep," Vera said but when Stiles gave her a stern look , she rolled her eyes again before letting a groan ripple through her throat." Ugh, I better check if i packed everything I needed, "

"That's what I thought," Stiles takes a sip of his coffee again, the girls walked out and Stiles turned to his husband.

"Save that sweet ass for tonight, " Derek winked at Stiles who blushed a bright pink shade, the werewolf smirked walking away.

**

Chapter two, hope you enjoy. Don't be a silent reader. Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos and a subscription. I hope you enjoy this

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoy this old piece of shit . Leave a Kudos or comment, it would make my day. I am new to ao3, I write on wattpad as Azgeina , give me a follow and subscription if you want. Thanks!


End file.
